


Lack of Oxygen

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple call from Marius managed to pull the ground from under Fuma's feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B-Chan (for always being there to listen to me)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=B-Chan+%28for+always+being+there+to+listen+to+me%29), [PinkyCandy (because she wished for FumaKen)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PinkyCandy+%28because+she+wished+for+FumaKen%29).



> Hey everyone!  
> So this is what came out after probably 2 hours of brain storming, and I apologize to Fuma for everything I pulled him through, he suffered a lot here ^^'''  
> Anyways, I hope you will like it, despite the incredibly angsty atmosphere ^^'

Fuma’s POV

I was laughing so hard at Hokuto’s story about Juri, Shintaro and and a randomly turned up condom that no one wanted to take responsibility for, that I almost missed my phone buzzing in my pocket. 

I was still laughing when I checked the name on the caller ID and took the call. 

“Marius?” I chuckled. “What’s up?”

My breath got stuck in my throat, though, when I recognized the frantic tone of Marius voice, and the way his words blurred into each other so much that I did not really understand what he was saying. 

“Fuma-Kun! It’s horrible, we are in the hospital, and – I don’t even know what happened, but there was blood and then Kento-Kun was not opening his eyes and-“

“W-wait, what?!” I interrupted him, feeling like my heart was stopping for a moment. Hokuto’s smile faded at the tone of my voice, and he was watching me curiously from his place opposite of me. “What happened, Marius?!”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Marius whined, seeming even younger than he really was over the phone. “I looked away for one moment and then Kento-Kun was lying on the ground, and there was blood.”

“Blood?” I repeated, my breathing growing uneven as his words slowly started to sink in. “You mean Kento has an accident?!”

Hokuto’s eyes grew wide from opposite of me but I did not even have the focus to meet his gaze because inside of me, everything was clenching with a weight of things I did not even quite understand yet. 

“YES!” Marius called. “And now we’re in the hospital and no one is telling me anything and the manager is gone all the time talking to doctors and I- Fuma-Kun, please come here!”

“I-“ I started, my voice weirdly weak, and I did not know what to say, because everything around me was spinning suddenly, so hard that I would have lost my footing if I had not been sitting anyways. “How is Kento?” I finally brought out against the pressure on my chest.

“I don’t know”Marius almost whispered, and it told me all about how scared he was, and suddenly, I felt sick, wondering if I needed to throw up because _fuck_. “He was unconscious when they brought him away and – Fuma-Kun, please don’t leave me alone with this!”

I took a shaky breath, opening my mouth but no words were coming out, and it was then, that Hokuto got up and reached across the table, snatching the phone away from me.

“Marius?” he called, his voice serious but much firmer and clearer than mine. “Where are you now?”

They said some more things but I could not bring my ears to focus on their conversations because the deeper the realization that something had happened to Kento was sinking in, the faster the world seemed to spin around me. 

There were images in the whirlwind of emotions, Kento’s smile and his big warm eyes, and the tone of his voice and everything was blurring into each other with the thought that something had happened to him. Apparently something bad, because if no one told Marius what was going on, then they wanted to protect him.

I looked up with a start when I suddenly felt Hokuto’s hand on my shoulder. I had not even noticed him hanging up, much less standing up and moving over to my side. 

Hokuto’s expression was firm and anxious, apparent worry in his eyes as much as a restlessness that had probably to do with the fact that he got no information and if Hokuto hated anything it was being left in the dark. 

His voice was soft, though, when he spoke to me.

“Fuma, come on, we’re going to the hospital now. Can you stand? You are all pale.”

I took a shaky intake of breath, willing the world to stop spinning, but somehow, it became even worse the more I tried. 

“I’m not sure” I said honestly.

Hokuto squeezed my shoulder for a moment before letting go.

“I will go to the front and pay” he said simply, making me aware that we were actually sitting in a full family restaurant and I saw people watching us from the next table but I could not bring myself to care because there was something wrong with Kento and _fuck_. “Pack your stuff and get into your coat.”

I nodded, and I watched him as he turned around and hurried through the restaurant. 

I could barely concentrate enough to make my trembling fingers reach out over the table to take my mobile phone from where Hokuto had dropped it on the table and put it into my pocket because everything inside of me was screaming things I did not understand and I just wanted to bang my head against the table and scream back. 

I had only gotten my arm fumbled into one of the sleeves of my jacket as Hokuto returned, picking up his own jacket and eyeing me wearily as he got dressed. 

“Fuma, come on” he said, pathetically helping me to get into my other sleeve before grabbing my elbow and pulling me up. 

Black dots danced in front of my eyes as I stood, and Hokuto reached out his other hand to my shoulder, holding me steady. 

“Fuma, get your shit together, please!” Hokuto murmured desperately. “What are we going to do if you are breaking down now as well?!”

“I’m trying” I shot back, my voice higher than usual, and I felt a lump in my throat. “I’m trying, but I feel like I can’t breathe, and-“

“We don’t even know what happened to Kento yet” Hokuto said gently. “It can be totally harmless, for all we know. Marius is a kid, he is prone to exaggerating.”

“He said Kento was unconscious!” I called, my voice getting louder. “What is there to exaggerate?!”

“Fuma-“

“What do I do if it’s serious?!” I murmured, and my throat started to burn in a warning of approaching tears. “I can’t lose him, Hokuto, I-“

“Fuma, you are having a panic attack!” Hokuto called loudly, shaking me a little. “Try to breathe, please, at least until we’re in the car.”

I tried to take his advice, but somehow this room seemed out of air, and Hokuto watched me in worry as he reached out his hand.

“Give me your car keys” he demanded. “I am driving!”

I nodded, reaching into my other pocket to pull them out, and Hokuto had snatched them from me faster than I could comprehend, and his arm wrapped helpfully around my waist to steady me a little as we left the restaurant. 

I still felt as if I needed to throw up, but additionally, now my eyes were hurting with the tears I was trying to hold back and I really did not understand what was going on. 

Usually, I did not panic that easily. Kento was the emotional one of the two of us, always making a big fuss out of everything and worrying himself senselessly while I usually saw things pragmatically and kept calm. I was not used to feeling like this, not at all. 

But just the thought of something happening to Kento… Of Kento leaving my side… It was the worst thing I could ever imagine. 

Because Kento was just always _there_. Whenever I needed someone, no matter how busy we were, no matter what was happening around us, he was there and he was something like my safety net and he made me strong. 

A world without him was just… No… I could not even begin to imagine that.

I was only periphery aware of the way to the car or how Hokuto opened the door and practically shoved me into my seat before hurrying over to the driver’s side. I only barely managed to fasten my seat belt before my sight became blurry and I pressed my hands against my face as the tears spilled over. 

“Fuma” Hokuto murmured helplessly as he started the car. “I bet he is fine, really.”

“But what if he isn’t?!” I demanded, not even recognizing my voice as my own anymore with all the sharp edges and roughness. “Hokuto, I can’t deal with it if he – you don’t understand, I-“

“Yes, I understand” Hokuto murmured, gulping before continuing. “You love Kento.”

I did not understand his words at first, blinking before slowly lifting up my head, frowning at Hokuto in confusion. Hokuto’s eyes were on the road, not catching my gaze.

“What are you talking about?” I murmured. “I don’t-“

“But you do´” Hokuto said simply. “I noticed it before, from the way you look at him… I did not say anything because I wanted you to realize it yourself, but… Fuma, wake up, please. What more than a mental break down about possibly losing him do you need to understand what’s going on?!”

I continued staring at him, not comprehending, because… Kento was my friend. My best friend, closer than anyone, and yeah, he was vitally important to my life. Whenever we were not talking I felt like a part of me was dying and then when he smiled at me the world seemed just a little bit brighter, and…

“Fuck” I murmured, feeling like I was hit by a train. 

“See” Hokuto sighed. “I don’t know why it took you so long, seriously.

“Why did you not tell me earlier?!” I demanded, balling my hand into a fist because _fuck_ , just fucking fuck, why did my life have to be like this?! “What if it’s too late now?!”

“Stop with this shit, Fuma!” he groaned. “We won’t know what’s going on yet, and when we arrive there and hear from the doctors how bad it really is, then you have my full support in breaking down because we have a hospital full of nurses to take care of you, but as long as we are on the road, you will keep your shit together! Did you hear me?!”

I bit my lip, not being able to stop the tears that were running down my face for anything Hokuto could have thrown at me, but at least I managed to shut my mouth for the rest of the drive. 

But the longer the silence between us lasted, the louder the voice in my head became, and it was just unbearable because all it did was screaming at me how stupid I had been. And the worst thing was that I agreed, because damn, now that Hokuto had pointed it out, it was so obvious that Kento was more than a friend to me.

There had been so many signs. Little things about the way I was affected by all of Kento’s moods, like we were mentally connected to each other. Or the way I became testy whenever we were separated for a too long period of time. How I just felt like something was not right whenever he wasn’t around. 

All I wanted now was to see him and hug him and never, ever let go of him again, and the thought that maybe I would not be able to do this anymore all but killed me.

It seemed to take forever until Hokuto had found a free parking space in front of the hospital, and though I still felt unsteady on my own feet, I jumped out of the car as soon as Hokuto had pulled the hand brake, heading for the entrance. Hokuto caught up with me only when I was at the entrance door, holding onto my arm to keep me close. 

There were people everywhere in the entrance way and it made me lose orientation for a moment, and I had no clue what to do or where to go and I was kind of glad Hokuto was there to lead me to the reception desk because without him I would have probably just started shouting Kento’s name until somebody would help me. 

We were already halfway through the room when Hokuto suddenly froze, keeping me from walking with a firm hold on my arm. I was about to snap at him to hurry up when I saw his head turned sidewards, and suddenly he was calling: “Kento!”

My head turned so fast that everything was spinning again, but I could still could make out Kento, Marius and our manager standing at some table with a bunch of papers and apparently in a vivid discussion. Their heads turned at Hokuto’s call, and I could see that Kento had a huge band aid on his forehead, but he was upright and obviously conscious.

“Hokuto, Fuma” he murmured in confusion, blinking at us. “What are you doing here?!”

“Marius called Fuma that something had happened!” Hokuto explained, because I was still too busy staring at Kento’s face and trying to figure out how to breathe. “Are you alright?!”

“I’m fine” Kento rolled his eyes before turning to look at Marius incredulously. “Seriously, why did you-“

“ _No one told me anything_!” Marius whined. “I was scared, okay?!”

“I told you to wait!” Our manager groaned, shaking his head, and as the realization slowly started to sink in that Kento was really conscious and alive and all above _fine_ , and the world started spinning again at that. 

Hokuto turned to hiss something at me, probably about how right he had been, but he did not get any of the words out before my knees gave away and I sank to the ground. 

I heard various calls of my name, but I only looked up when I felt Kento’s hands on my shoulders. 

“Fuma, are you okay?!” he murmured in panic, kneeling on the ground right in front of me, and I could only stare at him for a moment before I reached out to sling my arms around him and pull him against me. 

Kento froze, and I took in his scent and pressed my face against his neck and felt the heat of his skin and the pulse under it and before I knew it, I was sobbing again and clinging to him. 

“Fuma?!” Kento murmured, his arms closing around my waist hesitantly, and he seemed totally shaken. I could not really blame him. I don’t think he had ever seen me breaking down like this. I was not sure I _had_ ever broken down like this. “Fuma, calm down, please. I am fine, I just stumbled and hit my head, but it was no big deal, really! I don’t know what Marius told you, but-“

“I was so scared” I breathed, holding onto him even tighter. “Kento, don’t do something like this to me, seriously! Don’t leave me alone!”

“I’m not-“ he murmured, holding onto me tighter. “Hey, stop crying, seriously! _Fuma_!”

But neither my tears nor my sobs seemed to be sobbing any time soon, and breathing still seemed ridiculously difficult, but at least now that I was hugging Kento close, they voices had stopped screaming in my head, and that was a good thing. 

I don’t know how long it took until Kento had at least talked me down enough to stand up and make the way over to a bench to sit down, and how long after that until the tears finally stopped enough for us to relocate to the car. 

The manager drove right to the agency to hand in some insurance papers, and Hokuto drove Marius, Kento and me home with my car. Or better, he drove Marius home, and me to Kento’s house before taking the train home. I barely had the energy to murmur a “Thank you” to him, and he threw me a meaningful look that should probably mean as much as ‘Get your shit together and confess you little shit because I will not go through this again’ before bitting his good bye. 

Kento’s parents were out, which was probably a good thing because if she had seen Kento’s band aid and my puffy eyes she would have probably gotten a heart attack, and he treated me like I was the one coming back from the hospital instead of him, talking all softly and gently and keeping his hand on the small of my back all the time.

When we had finally sat down on his bed, Kento continued scanning my face in that way and it made me feel embarrassed for my emotional breakdown.

“I’m sorry” I said weakly. “I think I scared you almost as much as you scared me.”

Kento made a face and shook his head, and his finger knotted on the back of my shirt tentatively before murmuring: “I never saw you cry like this, Fuma.”

“I just” I murmured, taking a deep breath. “I don’t know what came over me, but just the thought of something happening to you… I kind of… forgot how to breathe.”

My thoughts traveled back to what Hokuto had told me and everything inside of me tightened because damn, all this having feelings for your best friend shit was not making any of this easier, and I had no idea what to do now. 

There was a short silence between us and Kento took a deep breath before speaking up.

“Listen, you are not always the easiest to figure out” he murmured. “So just in case I am wrong, can you please remember that I just came out of the hospital and _not_ hit me?”

I frowned, not quite understanding what he was trying to tell me, and when I turned to look at him, I was thrown at how close he suddenly was, all in my personal space. 

Kento’s eyes met mine for a strangely intense moment and then his hand reached out to cup my cheek before leaning in. 

My eyes fell close as I felt his breath on my lips, and when he finally caught me in a tentative kiss, a warmth spread through my body, almost seeming to cure everything that was hurting from the exhaustion of the day.

Kento brushed his lips softly again mine, so faintly that it was more of a tickle than an actual contact, but it felt so good that my heart seemed to want to jump out of my ribcage in excitement, my whole skin tickling. 

When Kento was about to pull away, I slung my arms around his neck, holding him close and deepening the kiss, unwilling to let go yet. It seemed to reassure Kento, because his hand moved from my cheek to his hair, and with the other one he hugged me even closer, as if still trying to comfort me. 

It was him who ran a tongue over my lips first, and when I opened my lips to allow him access, I moaned at the feeling of his tongue brushing mine. It stole my breath in a completely new way and my mind was spinning again, but now in a positive way. 

When we finally broke apart for air, I kept him so close that I could just barely look into his eyes without going cross-eyed, and he searched my eyes before smiling at me. 

“Finally” he breathed, and his voice was rough and content and I felt it all through my body. “I’ve wanted to do this for ages, you know.”

His confession surprised me, and it made me feel even more stupid for needing an emergency like this to realize my feelings for him when obviously something had been going on for a long time with me being totally oblivious to it, but Kento did not wait for an answer, instead leaning in to catch my lips with his again. 

Kento was kissing me like he was making up for all the tears I had shed because of him today, every panicked thought I had had to day, and judging from the heat that was starting to spread through my veins, a little like sunlight all over my skin, he did a pretty good job. 

It was addicting, and when Kento broke our kiss again, I could not keep my lips away from him for even a second, kissing down his cheek and his neck and licking the stripe of skin just above the hem of his shirt, and Kento gasped and threw his head back, giving me a better access. 

I kept mouthing all over the exposed skin, chasing his Adams apple when he gulped, and squeezing a low moan out of him that fueled me on even more. 

Soon, I was fed up with the limited skin to my expanse, and my fingers found the hem of his shirt and my lips parting from his skin just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. 

Kissing along Kento’s body was intense and breathtaking in again a different level and I wondered if I would at some point just faint from the lack of oxygen, but the threat was not worth stopping for. The noises he made when I licked his collarbone or sucked his nipples or ran my hand over his sides gave me little shudders down my spine and it just felt so incredibly good to be this close to him. 

“Fuma?” Kento whispered when I was dipping my tongue into his belly button, fumbling with the buttons of his jeans. “Are we going to-“

“Please, Kento” I murmured against his skin, not daring to look up at him because of the flush I felt on my face. “Please let me feel you, I need to- I mean –“

I did not know how to finish the sentence without sounding even more desperate, but Kento seemed to understand anyways, because his hand found his way into my hair, combing through it and whispering: “Okay.”

My hands were trembling now, making it harder to open his pants, but when I finally pulled them down his legs together with his underwear, Kento raised his hips helpfully. 

I barely had time to focus on his naked body before Kento had already pulled me up in another deep kiss, making me feel heady and tingly and so many things I could not even begin to describe. 

When we broke apart again, Kento seeming as breathless as me now and it was weird how that calmed me down, he proceeded to pull up my shirt right away, apparently demanding equality. I did not protest, even when my shirt got caught at my jaw and we needed to fumble a while until Kento chuckled and gave up, leaving it to me to free myself from the cloth around my head. 

When I could finally see him again, he had an amused smile on his lips and his eyes were sparkling and it hit me so hard because this was what I wanted at my side forever, this smile. 

“I love you” I blurted out, without really thinking about it, and Kento blinked, before his smile turned even brighter. 

“I love you, too” he murmured, and his eyes met mine before he stroked my messed up curls out of my face and pulled me into another kiss.

His hands started wandering over my torso as well as we kissed, making me shiver and luring low moans from out of my throat. When my fingers found his shaft, though, squeezing it lightly, he gasped and clung to my shoulders. 

“Do you have…?” I murmured, not being able to end the sentence, but Kento understood me anyways, reaching out for his drawer and opening it to pull out a little bottle of lube. It made me blink a little, because I would have not really expected him to have anything, and Kento seemed to read my expression because he chuckled as he pressed the bottle into my head, murmuring: “I had a hunch we might need it at some point, okay?”

“You…” I groaned, feeling my face flush again, and he laughed, catching my lips in another kiss.

My fingers were shaking as I lubed them thoroughly, my nerves catching up with my desire, but I just tried to ignore them as I ran my slick fingers up his thighs until I found Kento’s entrance. 

His body twitched when I traced the ring of muscles, carefully trying to stroke my way into him. There were faint whispers of my name when I slowly entered my pointer finger, circling it and trying to softly stretch him. 

Kento’s body was tight around my finger, but it opened up surprisingly quickly, and I wondered if that was a sign of him trusting me completely, enough to relax even in a situation like that. It made me feel more treasured than anything he could have said to me. 

When I had managed to work a second and, at last, a third finger into him, Kento was squirming under my touch, moaning at each movement of mine, and if I had not been so worked up I could have done this all night, just watching him fall apart under my fingers.

It was when I grazed something inside of him that he choked on his own moans and dug his nails into my back, and at first I had thought I had hurt him, but then I traced the spot again and Kento’s back arched from the mattress, and I knew what was going on. 

“Here?” I whispered, prodding the spot, and Kento whimpered, trashing under me.

“Fuma, please” I murmured. “I need to… I…”

“Okay” I nodded, kissing the corners of his tightly closed eyes before pulling out my fingers. 

I grabbed the bottle of lube again, slicking my own erection, noticing that how worked up I really was at the touch. When I looked up at him again, Kento was watching me through heavy lidded eyes, and it shot electricity up and down my spine. 

I moved up to catch his lips with mine again, and Kento moaned when he felt my erection aligning at his entrance.

“Okay?” I checked, and Kento nodded, nibbling at my lower lip. 

It took all my self control to move slowly as I entered him, and Kento clung to me and trembled against the intrusion, but sooner than I could comprehend it I was completely inside of him, and we were hugging each other tightly, totally overwhelmed. 

Kento moaned and gasped at every light movement, breathless and trembling, and I brushed my lips against his against softly, fisting the sheets underneath in search for control. Still, the heat and tightness around me soon became too much, and when I whispered Kento’s name, he got the message, knotting his fingers back in my hair before nodding. 

The first pull and thrust was careful, testing the waters, but when Kento moaned appreciatively, and I took that as an allowance to continue. Kento felt so incredibly good around me, and it was hard to think of anything but his muscles squeezing me or his body moving under mine, against mine. I did barely recognize my voice in the moans that fell from my lips, but I was past being embarrassed about them, and Kento was sounding just the same, so I guess it was okay. 

It took a while until we could appreciate a proper rhythm because every time it seemed to work one began to move faster than the other and it became a mess, but soon, we figured how to work together like we always did, and it began to become too much too soon. 

It was when I sped up that tiny bit, hitting Kento in a different angle and hitting that spot inside of him again, that Kento seemed to lose control. He whimpered and arched his back and clung against me, and I was just about to sneak a hand in between us to search for his erection before he trembled violently and came, with a moan of my name on his lips.

It was almost surreal to watch him lose it, and for a moment I was so distracted for him that I almost forgot how close I was myself. But then his muscles squeezed around me even tighter and I needed to close my eyes, and it took only a few more thrust into him before I followed him over the edge, and everything became white. 

When I came to myself again, my face was smashed into the curve of Kento’s neck, and though I was still not quite getting the oxygen I needed in this position, I did not quite want to move. Kento was tracing patterns on my shoulder blade and it send little aftershocks through my body and this was just so incredibly perfect that I was not sure if I wanted to move ever again. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you” Kento murmured after a while, hugging me more closely. “I will watch out in the future. I never want to see you cry like this again.”

My face heated up again at the mention of my earlier overreaction, but I just refused to look up to let him see it. 

“From now on, I’ll just never let you out of my sight again” I murmured against his skin, making him shiver. “Problem solved.”

“I always knew you’d be the obsessive boyfriend” Kento sighed, but I could hear the smile in his voice, and it made me smile into his neck as well.

**Author's Note:**

> .... Comments? They would make my day :)


End file.
